


A Seriously Silly Request

by Oiiikawas



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiiikawas/pseuds/Oiiikawas
Summary: Aya wants to ask Sayo something very important...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Seriously Silly Request

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something silly in a serious and dramatic tone. So, here is this.

She breathed in deeply and let out a forceful exhale. The pink repeated these breathing techniques a couple of times before she felt calm enough to hold the handle to the student council room door.

All Aya had to do was ask one simple question. One question that is all. One simple request that had a yes or no answer attached to it in reply...

But, her heart started to race at a hundred miles per hour once again once the tips of her fingers wrapped around the metal handle. To the students passing by her, she looked like a crazy wheezing ball of pastel pink. Her mind constantly fixating on different approaches, conversation starters, jokes that could lead to her popping her most important question.

"Is she okay?" One of them muttered.

"I don't know but..." They looked towards her direction again only to be scared off and down the hallway by her nervously deafening high pitched squeaks.

Several needlessly long moments passed before Aya's composure was brought together again. She was about to slide open the door, she was finally going to do this. 

She moved her arm to push open the door to the room when...

"Mhm, Maruyama-san? Are you okay?"

"Sayo-san!" Aya squeaked in reply.

Sayo looked down towards Aya hunching over thin air, her arm still stretched out and holding the handle to the now open door. It was an awkward position that caused Sayo's brows to quirk up in slight confusion.

"Isn't that position unnecessary and uncomfortable now that the door is open?"

"A-a-ah, yes!" 

Aya quickly let go of the door handle and stood up straight. Trying to act as natural as possible, letting a totally not embarrassed smile curl upon her dusted pink face.

Sayo looked at her fully confused now. Tilting her head to the side like a puppy at Aya's unusual behaviour. She was aware that Aya was a bit of a klutz and had a little bad luck spree occasionally, but she didn't expect to discover this jittery and meek side to Aya all of a sudden. This was quite concerning.

"I will repeat my question again, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes! Totally." Aya nodded her head up and down vigorously.

"Mhm... would you like to come in and sit down? You don't look particularly healthy. I can ask Rinko to bring the school nurse along with her once she arrives here." 

"Oh no, no, no," Aya stepped inside of the student council room as Sayo shut the door behind her, "but, I will take you up on the offer to sit down."

"I am not convinced, but very well." Sayo sighed in response.

The guitarist placed her papers down on the table and pulled a seat out for herself. Aya followed on suit, pulling out a chair directly across from her target in the this mini mission of hers and sitting down.

There were a few awkward and quiet moments between the two as Aya watched Sayo shuffle through the stacks of paperwork.

"Excuse me, Sayo-san..."

"Yes?"

"Were you about to go somewhere before I interrupted?"

"No."

"Oh," it was Aya's turn to show a glimpse of confusion, "then why did you open the door?"

"Because I could hear you breathing like a rabid boar through the cracks of the door. I thought it was very concerning and wondered if someone must've mistaken the student council room for the nurses office. Instead, I was very surprised to see you Maruyama-san, making such a questionable noise so causally." Sayo let out a little chuckle remembering the look of comedic horror that washed across Aya's red face when she went to investigate the noise.

"I'm quite impressed and surprised you of all people could make a sound like that, but maybe Hina's influence is rubbing off on you."

Aya's eyes sparkled, the nervous smile she had plastered onto her face melted into a gentle grin. The light pink blush on her face deepened into a dark rouge. Hearing Sayo's laugh made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, it was calming yet it sent her heart into even more of a frantic whirlwind. She should be embarrassed from this, she knows she is, but she can't focus on the emotion when Sayo's soft little giggles are playing on repeat in her mind.

"Are you sure you don't need any medical assistance though?"

Aya shook herself out of her own trance, "yes, I'm sure. I haven't mistaken the room either... I was actually looking for you."

"Mhm, you were?"

"I actually have a question to ask you. Well, it's more of a request, a deal or a favour. Whatever you may look at what I'm about to say as."

Sayo placed her pen down on the table and gave Aya her full attention. Aya squirmed in her seat a bit from feeling Sayo's gaze wash upon her, she could feel the guitarist waiting in anticipation for what the pink had to say next.

The tiny student council room was now quiet, so quiet that you could hear the sweat roll of Aya's forehead and the light creaks of the chair she sat on as she fidgeted around. Sayo waited patiently for a reply, her little frown of confusion changing into different indescribable emotions upon her usually pale and stoic face.

The flustered pink diverted her eyes finally from Sayo and let out a little forced laugh to soothe herself.

"W-w-well," Aya stumbled out, "what I came here to ask you is..."

_Okay, my mouth is open._

_I spoke._

_I got this far! No chickening out._

_Here I go..._

Aya gulped before she was about to blurt out what she so desperately wanted to say and worked towards ever since the thought crossed her mind months prior.

She opened her mouth to speak again to be greeted by a long sigh from Sayo that shut her right back up again.

"I think I understand what you're trying to do Maruyama-san."

"Huh? You do?"

"Yes, this is one of those confessions, am I right? You have chosen to profess your love to me."

"M-m-my love to you?"

"I shall give you my honest reply right now..." Sayo's words trailed off in Aya's head as the vocalist's only sane and working braincells went into panic mode.

_She thinks I'm confessing to her... and she's going to give me an honest reply?! What... what does that even mean!_

"I understand and appreciate your effort and I-"

"N-n-no! Not that!" Aya leapt up from out of her seat, knocking the chair over, "I wanted to ask you if you could be the Hatsune Miku to my Megurine Luka for the up and coming vocaloid event next week!" she shouted with all her might.

The room quietly became quiet once more.

Aya looked down to see Sayo.

She was bright red from the tips of her ears to the tips of her fingers. She was clutching her mouth with her hand, forcing herself to swallow regretful words that nearly escaped from her.

Aya felt bad. Maybe she should've done this a different way? Now not only Sayo still reject her stupid request, but quite possibly ignore her, avoid her, this would be the end of their friendship? The embarrassed look on her face sent Aya in a bumbling mess of apologies.

"I'm sorry for this misunderstanding Sayo-"

Suddenly guitarist shot up out of her seat, collecting her papers and tidying up her work.

"Shouldn't this be something you should ask Hina? She's more inclined to do this than me."

"But, you're perfect for the role! And I did ask Hina before you because I was afraid to ask you first, but was rejected without an explanation by her."

Sayo's face scrunched up at the word afraid. _I'm still frightening? Even to my friends... well, maybe Aya doesn't see me has her friend, she was Hina's friend first. I'm just the sister._

Sayo walked around the council room, cleaning everything up for her escape or in hopes that Rinko will finally arrive and take over from this awkward situation.

Aya's panicked voiced followed her around the room with each step she took to get away and run from the awkward situation.

"When it was first announced you were the first person that crossed through my mind. I was thinking about you everyday. I mean the event and you!" She whined, "I just. It really means a lot if you do it. You don't have too, but I need you."

"I wouldn't fit in with that sort of crowd, I'd only look the part, but destroy the atmosphere." Sayo grabbed her school bag and swung it around her shoulder.

She walked towards the door with Aya trailing like a puppy after her.

"It would make me happy, only me, no one would focus on you. You don't need to do this, or participate in the activities. If you hate it, you can leave. I just thought it would be something nice to do."

Sayo sighed, sliding the council room door open.

"I just don't t-" 

Sayo's words of protest were cut off when Aya held onto Sayo's hand. Sayo choked at the sudden contact with flustered embarrassment.

Both of her small hands wrapped around Sayo's hand, keeping her in place. It was humanly impossible at this point, a second wave of blush exploded onto her red face.

Then, if that wasn't enough. A killing blow was about to pierce through this so called ice queen's heart.

Aya looked up at Sayo, with glistening pink eyes. Puppy dog eyes.

"Please..." she squeezed Sayo's hand, tears forming in the corner of her adorable expression, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but please at least consider it. It would mean a lot to me."

Sayo sighed. 

"I'll think about it."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I can't believe I agreed to this." Sighed to herself, sorting out the headphones on her head.

Suddenly the cold hand touched her exposed shoulders with a squeeze.

"I know you're enjoying yourself Sayo-san!" Aya giggled, pulling her partner around and grabbing her hand to begin their fourth round of the day of adventuring around all the stools and games.

The concert part hadn't even began and she was out of breath begin to least have a split second to sit down.

Well, it was her fault that she stayed up for days on end worrying about today when she finally agreed to do this. But, she was too shy to focus on that little detail to her tiredness.

Aya squeezed her hand, noticing Sayo lost in her thoughts, "If you want to stop, just say, okay?"

Sayo smiled at Aya and nodded

Aya... _her_ Luka smiled back. 

A small, quick yet special smile Sayo has never seen before in the two years they have known each other.

"Mhm, Maruyama-san."

"Yes Sayo?"

"It's okay, we don't have to stop... _I want to drown in this moment of captivation_."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinthinking about Luka!Aya and Miku!Sayo thanks to Twitter.


End file.
